vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Data-Sora
Summary Data-Sora is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts coded and its remake, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. He is a digital replica of Sora that King Mickey used to investigate a computer simulation of Jiminy's Journal, and though he behaves much like the real Sora, he is thought to not be an actual person. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Data-Sora (Typically referred to as Sora) Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Technically genderless due to being made of data, has the appearance of a male Age: Technically no more than 2 (Due to being Jiminy’s Journal’s version of Sora, whose transcribing in the journal only existed at the beginning of KH1), has the form of a 14-15 year old Classification: Digital Replica of Sora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing (Mid-Low), Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Time Stop, Can undo negative status effects Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Capable of defeating both Pete and Maleficent) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Pete and Maleficent) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to his real counterpart) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Can tank attacks from Pete and Maleficent) Stamina: Very high, capable of fighting through hordes of Heartless in rapid succession without tiring Range: Extended melee range with Kingdom Key. Tens of meters with Keyblade telepathy. Planetary with magic via power-scaling. Standard Equipment: Kingdom Key (His Keyblade) Intelligence: For all intents and purposes, Data-Sora is the exact likeness of his real-life counterpart in terms of temperament, personality, and thought patterns. While fully aware that he is a mere data copy, he confronts each and every challenge with nearly boundless cheer and retains his original’s naivety. Nevertheless, he also retains his original’s knack for combat, being able to use virtually all of his Keyblade Techniques and Magic spells, deftly using them to blast his way through armies of Heartless with ease. In addition, he also has a certain degree of puzzle-solving skills, navigating his way through Jiminy’s Journal and debugging it with only limited instruction from King Mickey. He is also in some ways even more determined and optimistic than the original Sora, completing his quest despite knowing that the Journal’s completion will lead to the end of his existence, trudging on even after his memories are erased due to the value he’s placed in the bonds he has with his friends (whom he no longer remembers) and to simply do the right thing. Weaknesses: Like his original, Data-Sora was not trained in hand-to-hand combat and is thus helpless if he is somehow disarmed (As shown when Maleficent had destroyed his digital Keyblade before he obtained a true Keyblade in Hollow Bastion) and Much like the real Sora he is rather naive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Clones Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4